User talk:NecrusIV/Archive 3
Map of the Trail Hiya, would you be so kind to bit "enchance" my paint-drawn map of the Trail of Saint Seren? I heard you are good with maps and, well, if you have some spare time, please look into it. RemosPendragon (talk) 16:42, May 9, 2014 (UTC) hello sir Kasrkinveteran (talk) 08:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Kasrkinveteran No More Purple! I hear I have you to thank; my eyes are immensely grateful!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:29, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm unsure if you can but as I've messed up with the page title for the Valiance-class, is there any chance you could correct it? LegionXIII (talk) 06:02, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you.. what do you think of the ship so far?LegionXIII (talk) 06:09, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks you for modifying the Midas Fists for me, still new to this, sorry for any inconvenience The P.B.G (talk) 06:28, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the edit help man. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I have them all saved up. I just think I need to rewrite the whole shit as there is too much gaps in timeline... I'm a bit out of inspiration at the moment. I don't like they are left unfinished in a way they are now, so if it is not too much of a problem, I think they could be deleted. And the Tigers Argent are actually NCF as they are codex chapter and I made all kinds of modifications there. The sector is way too small, and if I wanted it to be bigger, I'd never finish it by myself. So basicly. Either the articles are left as they are and I come back to rewrite them as a whole or they are deleted and I write new ones when I get better time. What d'ya think? RemosPendragon (talk) 07:45, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. RemosPendragon (talk) 11:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Just doing my service for the community Necrus, fixing things that need fixing.... Orkmarine 08:27, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Family infobox I'm afraid I mess these things up if I happen to touch them, as the template look WAY OVER my head... really. So... could you please fix the categories out of the template? Template:Family infobox is in category "Infobox Templates" as all others are in "Infobox templates" and in addition this particular box is in some "Species Infobox Templates" category that has no use at all! So... could you remove them, I fear that I might mess the code up. --RemosPendragon (talk) 21:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay, could you check these categories out too: Infoboxes and Information boxes, thaaanks. --RemosPendragon (talk) 21:23, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Warhammer 40k fanon:Community Portal tells us that there is a page where we can find appropriate templates... there is no such thing. Also, that Tigers Argent page you've named as your favourite is no more, if you like my White Tigers put it instead! : D --RemosPendragon (talk) 23:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Necrus, Sorry to bother you and all that jazz but i wanted to ask you something. I have recently began re-doing all of my articles and improving them vastly, including my Tau character Wisp'ur who is from a custom Sept. I however am dreadful at making Tau septs so rather i thought i would ask the resident Tau-aficionado if you would like to write that article. It would be your article and you could ideally do whatever you wanted with it (Where it is on the galaxy map, characters, customs, etc). All that i would ask is that the Sept's military color scheme match the main one depicted for Wisp'ur (White armor, red clothing and stripes) and perhaps it would contain a link to the page of Wisp'ur. Let me know man, if you dont write it then it will likely never be written. Lord Drake Malice (talk) 09:29, July 3, 2014 (UTC) good to here dude, im sure you will do far better than i would have Lord Drake Malice (talk) 05:26, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I accidentally ruined the free use template i was trying to add it to my blood vultures page but it didnt show my user name or the page name so i tried to edit it but didn't realize i was actually editing the whole template idk how to fix it i was wondering if you do sorry :( why? TheSpawn117 (talk) 06:55, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks/CaptainCain Thanks for the conservative template, now I can truly represent myself politically. CaptainCain (talk) 13:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) If you can and if you still have the logo you used to put on the shoulder pad for my Blood Vultures could you maybe give me a url to save it and if you can could you put the logo on the red shoulder pad of this terminator but make the logo black Image of Terminator please Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians (talk) 19:48, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: writing new stuff I probably on't be writing anything new here, for a while at least: I'm writing professionally now, you see, so my writing time is pretty full. Jochannon (talk) 22:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if you had some time on your hands if you could please make me one of those amazing chapter logos on a shoulder pad for my Bears of the Claw. Here are some details I want it to sort of be like the space wolves logo how it has a head and a body but instead of a wolf a bear. Please I'm not good at making logos. Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians (talk) 19:25, August 2, 2014 (UTC) You mean that I can do it for other people's articles, Necrus? Put propery/construction and quote templates in there? ref --RemosPendragon (talk) 14:09, August 5, 2014 (UTC) I don't know... haven't really thought about that, usually such things end up with "don't fuck with my articles, bitch" -on chat or talk page. --Remos talk 19:29, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks then, that makes things much more straightforward from now on! --Remos talk 06:36, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Hi again, I'm so harassing you here at the moment. But! I categorised all signature templates unde Category:Signature templates so they are in at least one category. Problem was, that Total has protected his signature, I think it should be put too in the category (at least Templates category), could you do it? Category:Signature templatesCategory:Templates --Remos talk 08:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks alot for the Bears of the Claw logo. you da best. Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians (talk) 14:07, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Just a question did you make those space marines that you are now using for the colour schemes of your chapters, or did someone else or is there a website? Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians (talk) 11:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Necrus, dood. We need to chat about the Tau at come point, so when you're on, could you pop on the wiki chat? thanks. LegionXIII (talk) 02:40, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Added some new stuff to the Trident, take a look and see what you think! I might even let you borrow some. XD LegionXIII (talk) 01:00, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Say Necrus.. Not sure if you'd be the right person to ask, but if I can get a primary sketch done, do you think you could help me with some pics for the Trident? LegionXIII (talk) 04:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Necrus.. Not sure when you'll be back, but when you are can you pop on the Chat? Either one, I'm on both, we have some things that need discussing. Thanks. LegionXIII (talk) 13:59, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks again! Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians (talk) 14:16, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Necrus! Wake up bro, we must do the Tau speak! LegionXIII (talk) 03:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Necrus.. Might sound strange but Hive fleet behemoth was never anywhere near the Tau empire.. care to chat to clear things up? Thanks. LegionXIII (talk) 14:29, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh, Thanks, I've been Putting it before my Texts, Thanks for the Help Blackdamp (talk) 02:32, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to send another Message so soon, but I have been reading your articles on the Tau and I have a question, Recently in a book for the Rogue Trader series, added Tau Explorers into the Koronus Expanse, and I was thinking it would be interesting for them to come into contact with my Fanon Faction, But I have no Idea how to go about that well, or how Tau Names work. Blackdamp (talk) 02:51, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Necrus.. come on man! You know better than this :/ LegionXIII (talk) 11:54, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Might sound a bit stupid of me, but would it be possible for us to have a lengthy chat about the Tau on the wiki? It'd be nice if it could happen at some point. Talk to you later. o/ LegionXIII (talk) 14:17, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Necrus. I was looking through your Gai'kal Sept and found the wording a little odd, when it came to dealing with the tyranids and operation Vral'y'he. The whole "Oh yeah, it's just tyranids. We know what to do." aspect of it is very shifty. Could you get back to me about it please? I look forward to adding these guys to the timeline. LegionXIII (talk) 09:22, August 15, 2014 (UTC) "Legion, what is the exact purpose of this article not being a community project?" Firstly - please, ignore what Remos said, he seemed rather arrogant during that... Reply.. whatever it was. Secondly... During the article's original inception, no one wanted anything to do it, leaving it all up to me.. at the time I of course thought it was a grand idea, a real test of my new, very inexperienced skills. The wiki grey exponentially after that, and I was forced to take a break.. I returned, as you saw on the timeline talk page, with people asking me what was going on with it.. I swore I'd finish the (at the time) fuck-up I'd started, that promise was later re-made with Remos' "when are you going to do something with the timeline?" bugging.. In essence? It's my problem, it's always been my problem, and I won't settle until I've done it.. As for Remos? God knows with that boy, I think he's a bit pissed because he's not taking it over, but I might be wrong. In the end It's a couple-year old promise I feel piss-guilty for not keeping yet. It was never a community project, and recently I've spoken to Supah, and I can keep going with it as I have been.LegionXIII (talk) 22:57, August 16, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't aware things worked like that, and.. truthfully I don't know how things would work like that on this wiki. Things are horribly cluttered at times. XD I believed that the how to guides for the factions were community pages, even if every edit I've made to them(which I believed to be a valid point) was deleted... So meh... I'm curious to hear more of what you mean though, so. LegionXIII (talk) 08:52, August 17, 2014 (UTC) drawing? hello , i was told by an admin you have some skill in drawing ,when you could ,would you be able to draw somthing for me, if no i understand i thought i would just ask. thanks for taking time to read thisGeneral patton 101 (talk) 22:42, August 27, 2014 (UTC)patton Navboxes Hi, can you introduce these sorts of navboxes in this wiki? Because I'm not apparently apt enough to get that template correctly here, and would really like to use one for Iox sector and its "sub-pages"... at least. You think you could make it appear here? --Remos talk 07:36, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I thought it wouldn't be that simple. Well... no matter, no need to push it. I try to get with what we got : D Thanks anyway! --Remos talk 10:37, September 18, 2014 (UTC) True enough. That template looks good too, I'm just not that good making it look good. I mean, I can do navbox, infobox and table, but problem comes when its supposed to look nothing but a bulk of links... I'll try that thing out on my sandbox first. Thanks! Remos talk 07:23, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Alright Necrus, I concede.. I think we need several time-lines instead of one. Kind of a shame really, but it looks like it's needed. LegionXIII (talk) 06:59, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Kinda disappointing is all, but wiki pages aren't well built for being big articles, so it needs to be done. Gonna start with the Tau one I think, if you fancy offering your wisdom. LegionXIII (talk) 07:06, September 25, 2014 (UTC) questions- can Xomia be one of the worlds of the Kanye Cluster? can the Kanye Cluster accept Kashidaan refugees? (surviving IG would be folded into the PDF of their capital world and those they settle on) also thinking of 2 cluster IG regiments to help you populate it little bit need your opinion on them 1. one inspired by Sikhs(I've yet to see one anywhere) 2. an all female regiment(do it for the challenge and just for the sake of doing it so I'm debating if I should) Thinking those 2 are the only KC worlds to produce IG( only raised after the Kasidaan worlds fell which is why they needed pre fall Kashidaans to defend them). thoughts? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:28, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Got the Sikh one done. look for the Khazamga 7th. Still waiting on you to tell me if they, the Xomia and the Olea "Ragged Angels"(my all female regiment) can be part of the Kanye Cluster. I like the idea of taking what started as a joke and giving it life. as I said- my thoughts are- only 3 Kanye worlds produce IG (2 before Xomia was liberated) which is why they need KC armies to help them. Again I ask if Kanye Cluster worlds would accept KC refugees( I will do the editing if you let me) --BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:51, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry! I didn't do it in purpose --Remos talk 11:07, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Heya. Thanks for brining back my article. While you were doign that I was already making a new one (Phoenix Knights) from scattered bits and pieces I had around. In other words, the old one is now superflous, but keep it up for a few days so I can go over it and see if I missed anything in the new article. Also, if you could restore the pages for the 2 main characters Arturian Draco and Uriel Ignis, if for no other purpose then so I can copy/paste the text somewhere before rivising it (or revising the articles themselves..but I can problably make bette ones anyway) Thanks again. EDIT: Looks like someone confused Uriel Ignis with Uriel Ventris when talking about non-canonical reasons for deletion. TrashMan (talk) 10:35, October 28, 2014 (UTC) In the name of Vectron I ask for further mandate to pursue the endeavor.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 15:53, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Had I seen the message I would have acted upon it, but alas, I was in a hospital for a month and then some other stuff popped up so it all slipped my mind. I haven't visited the wikia in quite some time. Anyways, I was going to re-do Uriel anyway so no biggie. Arturians article is the one with lots of text and work that went into it, and I was pretty satisfied with it, so if you could do something to help me with that, I'd be eternaly grateful. TrashMan (talk) 09:04, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Have a sad cum" Really? That's pretty damn immature dude. -Blade bane http://strawpoll.me/2936727/r WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY AVATAR? Not the thing I wanted to talk about. Even if I honestly see some use for that MarySue template, don't you think it is... bit bright? I mean, we don't propably want to cause epileptic stroke for anyone, do we now? --Remos talk 16:25, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Necrus may I fix the rockskins page for the random user?Ryan (talk) 03:14, November 10, 2014 (UTC)Gafuk77 I had an idea- I want to do an article about the PDF on one of my planets- Trazadone. could I still use the IG template for it? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 19:17, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I just wanted to thank you for lifting the flag from my page. It's all a learning experience for everyone. I'm happy if my knowlege is expaned, just as much as if I expand someone else's knowlege. ArcCaptain (talk) 02:43, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Neck ya gippo cunt, why isnt it uploaded yet? Orkmarine 04:00, November 23, 2014 (UTC) You said it was gonna be uploaded in half an hour about 20 hours ago ya wankstain Orkmarine 09:38, November 23, 2014 (UTC) It is a bad workman who blames his tools Orkmarine 13:06, November 23, 2014 (UTC) I had a question about fluff. I was wondering if I could do a Tau article of a sept world that accepted humans a little more than others. Mainly becasue these humans are born and raised on the world. About the 4th generation actually. ArcCaptain (talk) 22:31, November 25, 2014 (UTC) "Old" templates look well better than before! Thank you! --Remos talk 14:42, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey this is the turtle guy pls can you delete my dark talons page plsJames.staff.568 (talk) 10:47, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Scrap actually, but delete the doom turtles page, watch that your deleting the the wrong stuff, I have renamed some stuffJames.staff.568 (talk) 10:56, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Don't Dream It's Over is my favorite song. Indeed, Crowded House is my favorite band.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:46, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Please can you dismiss the quality control template as my spelling errors are infrequent and mild, and I have also seen others with far more. Also I know its only just within size limit but it is still within the size limit and I intend on growing it a lot more. James.staff.568 on Dark Talons James.staff.568 (talk) 11:09, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Stray HTML removed, a few odd spelling errors sorted. Pls notify me of anything else. James.staff.568 (talk) 22:12, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Delete my page ASAP I want nothing to do with a bunch of for chan4 illiterate Nazis supporters.CrimsonFalke (talk) 01:47, January 14, 2015 (UTC) I am not taking the moral high ground fucktard I am taking hte ground of someone that knows that grammar isn't a cracker and would never be cuaght dead writing Some ebin bazinga maymays '' '' '' My work lived up to the rules for this site, and when I demand an admin actually speak like grown up I get death threats its not really taking hte high ground if you simply behave like a decent human being which you 4chan pedophiles clearly lack. Your so pathetic you think I give a fuck about your pathetic block threat seriously thats sad this must be your whole life huh?CrimsonFalke (talk) 02:19, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Thak you so much for editing it for me!James.staff.568 (talk) 09:38, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hey, since you're finally back, I wanted to ask you how your manga was doing and where I could finally see it.Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:37, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Awww. I wanted to see that work again.Bladiumdragon (talk) 09:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC) A question- if imperial soldiers native to one planet in a system are sent to take the rest of the system from the native xenos who control the rest of it-would they be called Imperial Guard or is that more of a PF job?- I want to do that next--BrowncoatMando (talk) 21:17, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Well I wish I knew that before -_- Is there a way to UN delete pages? Becasue you're right, it is sort of wasteful AmyTheStray (talk) 06:48, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Wow thankyou :) I'll make sure to remeber that AmyTheStray (talk) 06:59, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ur a cunt - anon anonymous user edited user;neck4 31 january 2015 u r a cunt -anon Apolagies My account was hacked into by a cyberbully Orkmarine 14:10, January 30, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Xomia_%E2%80%9CYoungbloods%E2%80%9D can you delete this for me? I don't need it anymore I ended up making a copy to clear up a redlink--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:07, February 14, 2015 (UTC) I noticed that you placed a quality control warning on my Gilgamesh page for spelling errors. Where are they? What the hell? That was enough for a ban? MisterTwoScoops (talk) 03:28, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey Neck, got a question regarding infoboxes if you have a second. Just hop on chat or w/e and get back to me when you can. Thanks. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 14:28, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, was cleaning, I'm back now if you have time. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 14:51, March 14, 2015 (UTC) The question is regarding having multiple images in an infobox and having a toggle to go between images. Mainly how it's done. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 15:09, March 14, 2015 (UTC) So in short no. Alright np, I got a place to throw it on Hadrak's page anyway, thanks though. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 15:41, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Apologies, thanks for the infomation I'll remember if I see an issue any other time. Also I didn't realise that page of mine you deleted had a quality issue, the notification never showed up for me, what was it deleted for? LordReaper (talk) 05:50, March 19, 2015 (UTC) That would be appriciated, but if there were quality issues then you may as well leave it dead. cheers LordReaper (talk) 07:31, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Sweet, thanks man LordReaper (talk) 09:03, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Which is why I already moved all of them to the top of the page. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 13:51, March 22, 2015 (UTC) The youtube players, also enforcing a standard infoxbox style now?MisterTwoScoops (talk) 14:12, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Makes sense, already just fixing that up as we talk so that'll be done pretty soon. Character infoboxes and images Nec are images really mandatory for character info boxes? "These fields are mandatory." http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character --Imposter101 (talk) 17:26, March 22, 2015 (UTC) You don't think that the character infobox could've more option regarding allegiance? Now it seems, a lot in fact, more like marine-character infobox with options of "Legion" and "Chapter". For inquisitors such as "faction" and "conclave" would be welcome addition, for Adepts maybe "office" and/or "department"... I'd personally vote for inquisitor additions, others are more difficult to nail down, what do you say? --Remos talk 14:02, March 24, 2015 (UTC) image question Hey. Question: having some trouble- how do I add multiple images to an article without the 2nd one becoming the preview image on my category page? the image I've currently got for the Akoni 3rd Drop Infantry is not the one I want- I want it to be a soldier from that unit (which I have in the article) but it's stuck on the other one- a favorite model from their homeworld I mention they trade pictures of in exchange for liquor(I removed the picture file from the article already) Category: BrowncoatMando that link to my page should show you my problem note: I still want that picture in the article just not as the preview image --BrowncoatMando (talk) 07:31, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Sister of Battle infobox Hey Nec, can you please make a Sisters of Battle infobox? Imposter101 (talk) 16:03, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes they are q.t 3.14 Imposter101 (talk) 23:52, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Could you make Sentient Creture infobox to look like all others. The texts on that box are dark grey, and I can't seem to find a solution for it... --Remos talk 10:46, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I just wish you wouldn't.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:20, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Been a while Necrus. How is everything? LegionXIII (talk) 23:29, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Alizée Check out A Contre Courant, comrade!--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:24, July 19, 2015 (UTC) can you please delete the following articles for me?(don't know if I can do it myself) Olea 3rd light infantry "Ragged Angels"- 1st draft no longer needed The Xomia “Youngbloods”- 1st draft no longer needed I have better versions on here- don't need these anymore. Thank you. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:50, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I'm Nicktc, I recently rejoined the wiki after having taken a break for a long while. I noticed, atleast in my opinion, that some templates are either incomplete or have some errors, so I was wondering if I'd be allowed to edit said templates, if I ask permission to do so? I asked Supahbadmarine and he told me to ask you. Also, if editing is not allowed, is adding templates allowed? Thank you in advance. Nicktc 23:08, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Uh, I didn't mean to imply they were wrong, nor did I mean to offend you, if I did. Also, I have experience with templates, I looked into the chapter template earlier since it says primarch in the coding, but in the final template it says successor of, which is one of the things that seems a little off to me. Also, there's two Chaos warband templates. Nicktc 10:14, August 5, 2015 (UTC) If you want proof, check the new lines I added to the character infobox, that, and I have my own wiki so it's kinda necessary for me to know that. Nicktc 10:17, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Non-portables Did you see them already? --Remos talk 09:05, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Seems reasonable. But just wait, the staff will come down here on any minute now and disable the old infoboxes. --Remos talk 19:58, September 7, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering when you were going to fill the rest of those tabs.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 16:13, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :I do look forwards to seeing the complete set in all its glory. --'KhalaelMy Talk''' 18:43, September 12, 2015 (UTC) My browser keeps closing out the window prompting for the reason for the edit automatically, I can't figure out why. Earlier in the day it was working, but I'm confused by it. If you're asking about entries on the talk page, I thought it would include my name along with the comment. I'm very sorry if that has created problems. Oops, sorry. That last one was me. My badOrdinators (talk) 01:52, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I actually never saw a prompt to do so, to answer your question. Perhaps it is negligence, but I would suggest perhaps including a notification to in bolded text. Ordinators (talk) 01:58, September 15, 2015 (UTC) For some reason I am only just now noticing it where I did not either see or notice it before. It seems obvious, looking at it now. I can't quite explain that. Perhaps caps might help? Sorry. :/ Ordinators (talk) 15:57, September 15, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad to hear you think so. I'm trying to do my best to do anything I can to suggest fixes for problems with Imperial fluff or continuity errors as well :) Ordinators (talk) 14:58, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Maybe the infoboxes are not that bad. I changed the Adepta Sororitas box, see this, and template. Though there are some very distinct flaws, but the matching style is pretty neat. --Remos talk 12:29, September 18, 2015 (UTC)